1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel alignment circuit, and in particular, to an improved channel alignment circuit which makes it possible to separate six frame signals of 51.84 Mbps (Mega Bit Per Second) for six channels by expanding a control signal from a channel alignment block into three signals for a reframer of a cable television system.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, in order to generate a 2-bit control input signal for a conventional channel alignment block, 12-bit channel number fields of 51.84 Mbps data frames of three channels are scanned.
Here, as the format of the channel number data of three channels, there are known a channel 1 formed of '0000 0000 0000', and a channel 2 formed of '0010 0100 1001', and a channel 3 of '1111 1111 1111'.
However, the conventional technique is directed to separating only three channels. Therefore, there is a limitation for adopting a predetermined number of channels.